Feedback
by Ring.Black
Summary: Un experimento que sale mal; y ahora Edward y Bella tendrán que aprender a soportarse mentalmente. De manera literal. ExB. Universo Alterno. OoC. Todos humanos.
1. Yo en ti

**Twilight, ni ninguno de sus personas me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Yo en ti. **

* * *

Hoy es un gran día, Bella, hoy es un gran día. Me repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio para dirigirme a la clase de cálculo para dar el bendito examen. Odiaba dar exámenes, ¿qué clase de trampa maldita era esa que lograba poner a los alumnos nerviosos, a tal grado, que perdían el cerebro por alguna parte y se olvidaban de todo lo que habían estudiado? ¡Era una total injusticia! Principalmente, porque eso era lo que siempre me pasaba a mí. Pero hoy, no. Hoy iba a ser el día que rompa con esa barrera y dé el examen sin bloqueos; sin lagunas de conocimiento; sin… sin… ¿por qué los alumnos salían corriendo?

—¡Bella! ¡Hasta que te encuentro! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! —gritó histérica Alice, mi mejor amiga, tomándome de la mano para salir corriendo.

El problema de que haya hecho tal acción, fue que, al parecer, olvido que era a mi a la que intentaba hacer correr, ¿resultado? Caí directo al piso. Estúpido no equilibrio.

—Pero, Bella, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo ahí en el piso? ¡Tenemos que irnos! —apuró Alice, sin la más mínima intención de ayudarme a levantar, mientras era pisoteada por casi todos los alumnos que intentaban escapar.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando, Alice? ¿Por qué están todos corriendo cómo si un vampiro los hubiera encerrado en el aula y se los quisiera comer? —pregunté confundida, una vez que me incorporé yo sola, sin la grandiosa ayuda de Alice. Con amigos como estos…

—Porque un idiota de último curso volcó un experimento tóxico en el laboratorio y nos ordenaron despejar el establecimiento. ¿Qué nunca te enteras de nada, Bells? —cuestionó disgustada, poniendo los brazos en garra.

Iba a contestarle que sí, que por eso mismo gastaba saliva en preguntarle, hasta que alguien me empujó y terminé, otra vez, en el piso. ¿Acaso tenía un cartel que decía: "empujemos a Bella, total no lo siente"? ¿O el piso estaba más atraído por mi que nunca antes?

—¡Deja de estar jugando, Bella! ¡Te espero afuera con los demás! —Y dicho esto, me dejó sola entre la multitud de estudiantes que aún buscaba un lugar para salir corriendo. Sí, definitivamente, elegí a la mejor amiga del mundo.

Nuevamente, me levanté del suelo, bufando. En verdad que quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero, mi siempre jodida mala suerte, no me lo permitió. Había olvidado un libro importante —mí amado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas— en el salón que estaba al lado del laboratorio: el de la clase de biología, la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde me encontraba. **Genial, Bella, lindo día para olvidarte cosas**. Gracias conciencia, yo también te quiero. Puse los ojos en blanco y me armé de valor para enfrentarme a la jauría de personas desesperadas que salían corriendo, sabiendo de antemano que mi invisibilidad estaba muy presente para ellas.

Finalmente, logré llegar hasta el aula, luego de media hora y miles de codazos, pisoteadas, rodillazos, golpes, incluso arañazos y… ¡Ey, alguien me mordió! Gruñí cual perro rabioso y azoté la puerta del salón. Dentro, una humareda, que supuse sería culpa del experimento derramado, me impidió poder divisar mi pupitre. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo y, tras golpearme con las miles de cosas, hasta juraría que me golpeé con un lápiz, y la tos infernal que amenazaba con sacarme los dos pulmones para afuera, me topé con mi lugar. Soltando un suspiro de alivio al tocar mi libro bajo el pupitre, me dispuse a irme.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —irrumpió una voz.

Me quedé congelada en mi sitio.

—¿Dios, eres tú? —pregunté temerosa, tratando de recordar si había inalado suficiente humo como para llegar a la asfixia.

—¿Swan? —Volvió a preguntar la misma voz, cada vez más cerca.

—Oh, por favor no me lleves, no me lleves, juro ser una buena niña y no jugarle bromas nunca más a Emmet, te lo ruego —pedí, tirándome de rodillas, juntando mis manos.

—¿Pero qué diablo te fumaste, Isabella? ¡Soy yo, Edward!

Entonces el humo se dispersó lo suficiente como para demostrarme que, efectivamente, Edward Cullen se encontraba frente a mí. Oh, así que era él. Por tercera vez en el día, me levanté del suelo. Vaya, había marcado un record: terminar en el suelo tres veces antes del mediodía; era para estar en los Record Guiness. Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto…

—¿Cullen? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté, extrañada.

Pude sentir como gruñó y como una mano se dirigió hacia su nariz, apretando el puente de esta.

—¿Se te olvidó quién es el delegado? —Ah, cierto. Él era el delegado del colegio y, como tal, tenía que cumplir con la seguridad de los estudiantes.

¡Mierda!

—Sí… bueno, verás, la verdad es que yo… —comencé a tratar de explicar, nerviosa. Lo cierto es que él de todas formas me tendría que castigar por andar sin permiso en un estado de alerta.

Más mierda.

—Camina, Swan, anda —ordenó, tomándome de la mano.

Entonces algo extraño pasó; una corriente eléctrica nos recorrió. Y no hablo de esas típicas de la pasión, o de conexión instantánea, o de esas que uno remarca como estaticidad momentánea; no, esta fue visible ante mis ojos y los de Cullen; una verdadera corriente eléctrica de color azul.

—Eso fue extraño —murmuré, observando nuestras manos.

—Sí —concedió—, pero no importa. Vámonos de aquí de una vez.

Una vez afuera, Cullen soltó mi mano como si se tratara de fuego o algo similar. Me quedé observándolo con la boca abierta de indignación; ni que tuviera peste o lo fuera a contagiar. Pero poco tiempo me quedó cuando un cuerpo pequeño y saltarín me abrazó.

—¡Oh, Bella, oh, mi querida Bella, creíamos que habías muerto ahí dentro! —dramatizó la duende. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había anotado en el club de teatro?

—Tranquila, Al, ya estoy aquí, sólo fui por esto —señalé mi amado libro que estaba guardado en mi mochila.

Ella me miró con desaprobación; seguro que ahora me daría un sermón monumental típico de madres desesperadas sobre lo estúpido que es sacrificar la vida por un libro. Siempre que comenzaba con sus monólogos me apiadaba del pobre Jasper, quien tenía que soportarla siempre; entendía también por qué nunca discutía con ella.

—¡Bellita, mi hermanita, creí que sería hijo único pero aquí estás, arruinándome la oportunidad de ser hijo único otra vez! —lloriqueó Emmet, quien, por si no se dieron cuenta, es mi hermano mayor, mientras me abrazaba con sus dos brazos llenos de músculos. Todavía era un misterio para mi saber como era que él podía ser dulce en demostrar afecto físico y un verdadero bruto con las palabras.

—Emmet…no respiro —Conseguí decir, siendo soltaba inmediatamente.

Luego de eso, Rosalie y Jasper Hale; la primera, novia de mi hermano, y el segundo, novio de Alice; se ofrecieron a llevarnos a nuestros hogares, ya que las clases quedaban suspendidas. Casi lloro de la emoción al enterarme que no tendría el jodido examen de cálculo. Estaba segura que algo malo me iba a pasar después; las rachas de buena suerte, en mi caso, nunca son duraderas y caídas del cielo, no, siempre tengo que pagar un precio.

Y, evidentemente, tenía razón. Esa misma noche, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme de tal forma que no pude conciliar el sueño hasta pasada las cuatro de la madrugada. Ustedes dirán: "Bah, es un dolor de cabeza, no tiene nada de grave"; y sí, yo creí lo mismo, hasta que el despertador sonó y algo extrañó pasó.

_¿Por qué siempre Alice se tiene que terminar el shampoo?_

Al principio, me pareció raro que yo tuviera tal pensamiento y con una voz tan particular, tan… varonil, y que sonaba como Edward Cullen. Dormida y con ojeras que seguramente tenía hasta el suelo, me dirigí hacia el baño, sin darle importancia. Me estaba lavando los dientes, pensando en que hoy mi pelo tampoco me daría tregua a la vez que una extraña canción era tarareada en mi cabeza, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente.

_¿Por qué de repente escucho la voz de…? ¡Já, qué cosas piensas, Edward, eso es imposible!_

El cepillo de dientes cayó de mi boca, la cual se había abierto tanta que juraba que llegaba al suelo junto con mis ojeras. Temerosa, sólo pude preguntar una cosa:

**¿Cullen?**

Silencio. Sólo había un extraño silencio pasando entre mis neuronas. Justo cuando creí que me estaba volviendo loca, la voz volvió a resonar en mi cabeza.

_¿Swan? _

¡OH-POR-DIOS! No, no. No. NO. ¡NO!

**¿Cullen?**, repetí, quieta en mi lugar, con la pasta de dientes escurriendo por mi boca y los ojos abiertos cual gato asustado, **¿acaso tú… puedes oírme? **

La respuesta me llegó inmediatamente en forma de pregunta; una demasiado acertada.

_¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?! _

Y yo no pude haberlo preguntado mejor.

* * *

…**¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **_¡HOOOOOOOOOOOLI! Volví al Fandom de Crepúsculo. ¡Yey, yey! :D Así que espero que me reciban otra vez :(; también espero que se diviertan leyendo este primer capítulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió. Ya saben, alegrenme dejándome un lindo y sexy comentario, ya sea para alentarme a seguir, o para decirme que no les gustó, o que quieren más de este sexy fic, ect. _

_Les dejo un besote :D, espero sus comentarios T.T. **Gracias por leer. **_


	2. Descubrimiento

**Twilight, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Descubrimiento.**

* * *

Respira, Bella, respira. Contarás hasta tres y despertarás de esta horrenda pesadilla. Uno, dos…

_Isabella, ¿sabes qué eso no funcionará, cierto? _

¡MADITO Y JODIDO HIJO DE….! Ok, insultarlo no era la solución, pero es que esto no podía estar pasando; es decir, lo que sea que estuviera pasando, ¡no era normal! ¡Leer los pensamientos de Cullen, la persona que más me aborrecía en el mundo, sin que yo le haya hecho nada! Porque sí, Edward no me quería, siempre me trataba con indiferencia y, desde que era delegado del colegio, me castigaba por cualquier cosa, incluso si se me caía un lápiz en el medio de la clase. De todas formas, ¿cómo podían dos personas leerse la mente? ¿Acaso estaba en un mundo paralelo? ¿Acaso el mundo me odia tanto? ¿Acaso… acaso… qué carajos hacía Emmet en el marco de la puerta del baño, mirándome asustado, con sus pantuflitas de osito, y apuntándome con una cuchara?

_Tu hermano es un idiota sin remedio. Y yo que sólo pensé que bromeaba cuando hablaba sin cesar de las pantuflas de oso que se había comprado. _

Bueno, tenía que darle la razón a Cullen en cuanto a esa cuestión, pero eso no respondía mi pregunta.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, Emmet? —pregunté cautelosa, alejándome del arma mortal que tenía en sus manos (léase el sarcasmo).

—Te escuché gritar, Bellita, y creí que, finalmente, el unicornio que habita en el baño te había atacado*, así que subí corriendo y…

—¿Pensabas atacarlo con una cuchara? —cuestioné incrédula y burlona.

—¡Fue lo primero que encontré! —Se excusó ofendido, relajando su postura "amenazante"—; de todas formas, ¿por qué gritaste? ¿Acaso viste una hormiga? —preguntó esto último asustado.

El idiota mastodonte había desarrollado cierto pánico a las hormigas desde que un amigo de él le regaló un libro estúpido —el único libro que leyó en su vida— que trataba sobre curiosidades aún más estúpidas, donde hablaba de que las hormigas eran tan inteligentes que podrían armar un ejército para atacarnos y devorarnos si se lo proponían*. Le aclaré más de un millón de veces que era absolutamente imposible, pero él sigue huyendo despavorido cada vez que ve una diminuta hormiga.

—No, vete, sal del baño ahora; necesito hacer… cosas de chicas —Traté de poner una excusa creíble para me dejara en paz y así poder seguir con… lo que sea que estuviéramos teniendo Edward y yo.

—¡Ewww, Bells, sólo tenías que decir que te dejara tranquila, no necesitaba tanta información! —exclamó el oso.

_Opino lo mismo, _comentó mi otra voz interior, asqueada.

**¡Cállate, Cullen, lo dije como excusa, no es cierto!**

Le expliqué —o grité— mientras sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Estúpido sonrojo. Por suerte, Emmet ya se había marchado y había cerrado la puerta a su paso. Suspiré aliviada.

**Bueno, ¿alguna teoría sobre esto?, **pregunté tranquila.

_No tienes que fingir tranquilidad, Swan, yo también estoy a punto de volverme loco; y, contestando a tu pregunta, no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que no esté pasando, sólo sé que no es ni remotamente normal poder escuchar los pensamientos de la otra persona. _

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Cómo si fuera necesario remarcar lo obvio! Deberían darle un premio ante tal descubrimiento; un premio al hombre lógico del año y uno a mi por mis tan originales comentarios sarcásticos. Definitivamente.

**Pero… ¿crees que sólo somos nosotros o qué también podemos escuchar los pensamientos de los demás? **

_Lo dudo. Hace un rato estaba con Alice, desayunando, y no escuché absolutamente nada que no fuera su constante parloteo constante sobre la moda y la estética, _dijo con tono disgustado.

Reí al imaginarme a Alice hablando hasta el cansancio sobre su pasatiempo predilecto. Luego me estremecí porque eso significaba que ella había conseguido una revista nueva e iba a atormentarme con ella sobre las distintas combinaciones que podía tener en mi armario. Maldita duende.

Volviendo al tema, ahora que lo meditaba mejor, yo tampoco había escuchado los pensamientos de Emmet, aunque dudaba de que tuviera muchos o de que pensara en otra cosa que no sea "Rose", "comer", "entrenar", y "escapar de las hormigas asesinas". Entonces, sólo éramos el delegado y yo, unidos con una especia de enlace que permitía que el otro oyera lo que estuviera pensando. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no podíamos compartir otra clase de súper poder? Como, por ejemplo, no sé, ¿hacernos invisibles? ¡Pero no, teníamos que leer la mente del otro! No era nada justo. Era cierto que no tenía nada que ocultar, pero aún así, no quería que él se enterara de nada de lo que pensaba, ¡no había derecho!

_¿Terminaste con tu indignación? Se hace tarde para llegar al colegio, Isabella. _

Abrí los ojos con espanto. ¡Esta sería la peor semana de mi vida y recién estábamos en martes! Genial, ¿qué seguiría ahora? Negué con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en lo que podría seguir ahora y de no tentar a la suerte que no tenía. Traté de ser un velociraptor —sí, como el dinosaurio, ¡¿qué, cuál hay si quiero ser uno?! Si tengo que convivir con Cullen en mi cabeza, ¡también puedo ser un dinosaurio!— y apurarme lo más que podía para salir corriendo hacia el colegio. Gracias a Volterra, el instituto quedaba cerca y no tenía que manejar mucho. Todavía podía escuchar la risa burlona de Edward cuando aparqué en auto en el estacionamiento del colegio.

—¡Bella! —saludó esa voz molesta y que pretendía ser galante perteneciente a Mike Newton.

No había nadie más pesado que él sobre el planeta Tierra, en especial porque estaba enamorado de mí desde que tenía, no sé, ¿cinco años? Yo digo está perturbadoramente obsesionado conmigo, como esas películas donde la pobre protagonista sufre de acoso constante por un acosador que la persigue hasta en la sopa y luego al final de la película la termina matando. Eh, tal vez miraba demasiadas películas ye estaba exagerando un poco. ¡Sí, un poco! Porque estaba segura que Mike me acosaba; vamos, no era cuestión de cotidianeidad que alguien te mirara fijamente durante las clases, recreos y todas las veces que se cruzaba contigo.

Me hice la desentendida del saludo y caminé en dirección opuesta a la de él, buscando a quién sea que conociera para no tener que entablar conversación con él, pero un pensamiento que no me correspondía y que sonaba furioso, me hizo frenar en seco.

_¡Newton, maldito hijo de puta! _

Sí, ese fue el insulto que escuché de mi compañero enlazado. La razón por la que me quedé shockeada fue, principalmente y la más obvio, que me asombró su reacción. ¿Por qué Cullen, el tan perfecto y pulcro Cullen, maldeciría de esa forma a Newton? ¿Acaso fue por lo que yo había estado pensado? ¿Acaso fue por… por qué fue? Seguía escuchando los miles de adjetivos despectivos de Edward hacia Mike en mi cabeza, por lo que, curiosa, decidí preguntarle.

**¿Edward, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás insultando a Mike de esa manera? **

Su vos cesó de repente y pude sentir varios pensamientos dubitativos de asombro, vergüenza, furia, y angustia. Sí, todo eso es un segundo. Me pregunto si este chico sufría de bipolaridad.

_Nos encontramos en el patio. _

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí, obviando que el timbre que anunciaba la primera clase ya había sonado, encontrándolo apoyado en la pared, vestido con sus jeans oscuros, zapatillas blancas, remera negra y campera de cuero, con su pelo cobrizo despeinado y reluciente, y sus ojos verdes resaltando seriedad. De acuerdo, él era agradable a la vista; tal vez demasiado agradable a la vista, pero aún así no quería compartir mis pensamientos con él.

—Gracias, Isabella, pero yo tampoco quiero lo mismo —comentó, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al recordar que él podía oír todo lo que yo pensaba. Cielos, esto sería demasiado difícil.

—Estuve pensando algunas teorías de camino al colegio sobre lo que nos pudo haber pasado —expuso, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, escuché algunas; pero mejor cuéntamelas —ofreció él, sentándose en una banca, indicándome que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Bien. De todas las conjeturas que saqué, concluí en una sola: el experimento de ayer.

—¿Qué con él? —preguntó, mirándome confundido.

—¿Recuerdas la corriente eléctrica que nos recorrió cuando tocamos nuestras manos? Bueno, pienso que fue en ese momento cuando pasó lo que pasó —expliqué.

—Si tu teoría es correcta, y debo admitir que es lo más probable, tendremos que saber qué, exactamente, contenía el experimento —concordó.

Asentí sonriendo en respuesta. Al menos teníamos una solución o un comienzo.

_Ay, si tan sólo supiera que yo…_

Pero el pensamiento fue interrumpido bruscamente por él mismo, alarmado. Lo miré extrañada, ¿qué era lo que había tratado de decir? Como sea, el evadió mi mirada y se levantó de la banca rápidamente, entrando al colegio sin despedirse. ¡¿Pero qué había sido eso?! Me quedé perpleja unos segundos más, a la espera de que Cullen formara algún pensamiento coherente o relevante, pero sólo podía escuchar como se reprendía por algo.

—¡ISABELLA SWAN! ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo fuera de clases? —Oh, oh. Escuché el grito de la directora Pierce, caminando hacia mí con expresión enfadada.

**¡Traidor, seguro saliste huyendo porque venía la directora!**, me quejé con Edward; claro, ahora entendía por qué había salido disparado.

Su respuesta nunca me llegó; lo único que podía escuchar eran las anotaciones de la hora de francés, clase que estaba cursando Cullen en ese momento. Aunque yo estaba segura que estaba evadiéndome. ¿Quién lo entendía? ¡Arg! Primero parecería que está todo bien y ahora parece que le hubiera dicho que tendría que invitar a Jasper a jugar videojuegos a su casa.

Estuve con Alice y Ángela en lo que resto de la jornada, sin obtener noticias de Edward. No sé por qué me preocupaba tanto tampoco, no era como si no supiera qué estaba haciendo o dónde estaba o qué pensaba, pero me molestaba que me evadiera cuando deberíamos estar unidos frente al problema que nos acontecía ahora. Al final me di por vencida en tratar de hablar con él y me dispuse a ir a mi casa, pero entonces algo llamó mi atención, o mejor dicho un pensamiento: Edward, en la biblioteca aparentemente y siendo besado por… no puede ser.

¿¡ESE ERA BEN!?

* * *

… **¿****Continuará?**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*****Referencia al fic "El unicornio que habita en mi baño"

*Referencia al fic "¿Brent Swan?"

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **_¡HOOOOOOOOOOLI! Sí, ya sé, me tomé mi tiempo, lo sé, ¡PERO ACÁ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAP! Ya no lloren. :P. _

_Agradecimientos a __**namy33, Amy. Cullen. Black, maleja twihard, grisAliceCullenSwan, yuli09, lis3011, M. E. C. Pattinson, guest **__por dejarme un sexy comentario. También gracias a los que pusieron en Favoritos o en Follows este fic. :D. _

_Besotes con cariño, gracias por leer y espero sus hermosos y sensualosos comentarios. _


	3. Casi

******Twilight, ni ninguno de sus personas me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Casi.**

* * *

Edward. Ben. Beso. Edward y Ben, beso. Edward y Ben se están besando. Besando, Edward y Ben. En la biblioteca, con libros. Con los libros. En la biblioteca. Inserte esto por aquí y esto por allí. Loading; procesando, procesando.

**¡OH, POR DIOS, EDWARD ES GAY!**

Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco es como si fuera tan sorprendente. ¿Acaso no lo vieron? Con su cabello desprolijo pero reluciente; su pose sexy; su ropa impecable; su sonrisa tan perfecta; su hermosa y correcta manera de hablar; su tono ronco y arrogante de voz; su... ¿Por qué, maldita sea, tiene que ser gay y ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta y me odia? Si yo siempre fui una buena niña; siempre hice caso a mamá y a papá; si cubrí a Emmet en sus travesuras ─a veces─; si no me quejaba con Alice cada vez que me llevaba de compras ─no mucho─; si dejé que Jacob me dejara perder en el centro comercial y no le dije nada; ¡¿Por qué, destino, por qué?!

Y mientras yo seguía hundiéndome en mi agonía y angustia, maldiciendo a la perra vida, me olvidé completamente de que Cullen podía leer mi mente. Oh, mierda. La escena de como Edward, completamente alarmado, se separaba de Cheney, empujándolo, y salía disparado hacia la salida, se reprodujo en mi cabeza.

Oh, esperen, creo que ahora viene hacia mi. Y no está feliz, y lleva una expresión asesina, y… ¿eso que agarró es una soga?

…

¡A CORRER!

—¡Isabella! ¡Quieta ahí! —Escuché que me gritaba Edward mientras corría hacia mi camioneta.

Ya estaba cerca, podía sentir el cosquilleo en la palma de mi mano cada vez más cerca para hacer contacto con el metal de la manija de la puerta de mi camioneta. Casi sentía el coro de los ángeles. Casi podía sentirme segura y a salvo. Casi podía ponerme a bailar frente a todo el colegio. Casi podría incluso ser buena y decirle a Emmet que estaba bromeando con el monstruo verde en su armario. Casi me sentía lo suficientemente drogaba como para llamar a Alice y decirle que aceptaba ir al centro comercial con ella. Sí, así de feliz me hubiera sentido al escapar de Edwaird, si no se hubiesen terminado los casi cuando mi cara impactó de lleno contra la acera del estacionamiento.

¿Resultado?

—Quédese quieta, señorita Swan. Prometo que no le dolerá —dijo dulcemente la enfermera, acercando una aguja hacia mí brazo.

¡¿Esta mujer está loca o qué?! ¡De ninguna manera Isabella Marie Swan se deja pinchar por una aguja enorme de… de… uno, dos, tres… cinco centímetros! ¡CINCO CENTÍMETROS, ¿ES QUÉ QUIERE MATARME?! ¡¿Acaso quiere atravesar mi pálida piel con esa cosa?! ¡Jamás de los jamases! Como dijo Peter Pan: yo jamás creceré; bueno, Bella Swan jamás se dejará…

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESO DOLIÓ!, **le lancé una mirada furiosa e indignada a la enfermera, quien ya me había dado la espalda para salir del lugar, silbando una canción. Perra.

Un resoplido se hizo a escuchar justo al lado mío. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero no merecía que le dirigiera la mirada; por su culpa ahora tenía que: atravesar este sufrimiento de que me hubieran pinchado el brazo con esa arma mortal; y enfrentarme al espejo con, seguramente, la nariz rota y moreteada. Maldito Cullen, todo porque tenía que declararse gay con Ben en la biblioteca. ¡En la biblioteca! ¿Se lo imaginan? ¡En la bi…! Eh, creo que ya entendieron el punto. Tampoco sé muy bien por qué me alarmaba más que hubiera sido en la biblioteca. Tal vez podría sacar un libro: "Misterios de la vida" por Bella Swan. Suena bien, ¿cierto? Lo sé, lo sé, soy tan inteligente, no hace falta que me aplaudan.

─¿Podrías, por amor a Volterra, dejar de divagar y prestar atención a lo que te estoy diciendo? ─preguntó Cullen, presionando el puente de su nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice. Había notado que era algo que hacía siempre que estaba irritado o al borde del colapso.

─Sí, claro, ¿qué decías? ¿Qué te van los Superman en vez de las Louis Lane? ─Me burlé, aunque lo cierto es que yo también estaba molesta por… Oh, un segundo, me acabo de olvidar por qué estaba molesta.

─Eres un caso muy especial, Swan, ¿alguien te lo había dicho? ─Me preguntó un poco contrariado y confundido. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros─. Como sea; tenemos que hablar ─anunció serio.

Tragué saliva. Odiaba esa frase; era la misma que muchas personas utilizaban para dar malas noticias. Como, por ejemplo, cuando mi mamá nos comunicó a mí y a mi hermano que se iba a separar de mi padre; o cuando Jacob me confesó que había degollado a mi muñeca vampiro porque no le agradaba ─no pregunten. Sólo diré que tiene cierto odio inexplicable hacia los vampiros y se justifica con "es por instinto, Bells, no lo puedo controlar". Vete a saber que quiere decir con esa excusa─. La cuestión era que Cullen había pronunciado la horrible frase y lo peor era que ya sabía de qué trataba el tema; bueno, leerle la mente trae sus ventajas.

─Está bien, sé que estás dispuesto a explicarme lo de tu… eh… homosexualidad ─Su rostro palideció y abrió la boca para interrumpirme, pero rápidamente me apresuré a agregar, ignorando sus pensamientos─. No tengo nada en contra de los gay; es decir, si a ti te gusta tener el agujero del culo más grande que una sandía y un dolor permanente, es tu problema, así que no se lo diré a nadie, Cullen; puedes estar tranquilo ─concluí con una sonrisa.

Edward abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de formar frases coherentes y que empezaban con "¿Pero qué…?" "Grandísima hija de puta…" "Muerte lenta y dolorosa…" "Maldita rara de…". Me pregunto a quién se estará refiriendo. Bah, daba igual. El olor de la enfermería ya me estaba mareando, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Me bajé de la camilla donde estaba sentada y había dado un paso cuando dos manos me agarraron por lo hombros y me empujaron contra la pared. Levanté la mirada, asustada, para encontrarme con el rostro consternado y enojado de Edward. Oh, oh.

─Escúchame bien, Isabella: ¡no soy gay! ─pronunció cada palabra lenta y de manera controlada, acercándose cada vez más a mi rostro.

Fruncí el ceño e ignoré que mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse ante su cercanía.

─Pero yo vi…

─Sé lo que viste ─Me interrumpió, seco─, pero lo malinterpretaste todo, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que estaba pensando?

Todo intento de réplica murió en mi boda. Ahora que él lo mencionaba, tenía razón. No me había dado cuenta que, ciertamente, había lapsos en los que no pude escuchar los pensamientos de Edward a lo largo del día. Entorné los ojos. Aquí había gato encerrado.

─¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos todo el tiempo? ─cuestioné.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento para luego fruncir el ceño.

─No, hubo unos cortos lapsos en los que no podía escucharte ─contestó─. Espera, ¿entonces eso fue lo que pasó? ¿No pudiste escuchar mis pensamientos y por eso me acusaste de ser gay? ─preguntó burlonamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

Lo miré embobada unos segundos. Puta sonrisa perfecta dueña de una cara aún más perfecta de un cuerpo de lo más foll… Oh, carajo, me está mirando horrorizado. ¡Oh, no, otra vez olvidé que puede leer mi mente! Genial, resulta que el enlace no siempre funciona, pero cuando no me conviene que lo haga, lo hace. Gracias, maldito enlace desgraciado, muchas gracias.

─Eh… bueno, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Ben? ─Cambié de tema rápidamente, sabiendo que era inútil hacerlo porque aun así no impediría que cuando llegara a mi casa muriera de la vergüenza.

Sin embargo, como todo un caballero, sorprendiéndome, él me siguió la corriente.

─El muy cretino me viene chantajeando desde hace meses con… algo, si no salía con él; obviamente, me negué, pero hoy me acorraló y me besó. Fin de la historia.

Levanté una ceja, incrédula. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por eso fue todo el problema? ¡Pero qué excusa más patética! Entrecerré los ojos, recelosa. Sabía que ese "algo" que estaba omitiendo significaba demasiado. Se alejó de mí abruptamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo, como un tic nervioso que también había notado en él.

─¿Cullen, qué me estás ocultando? ─cuestioné acercándome hacia él, cautelosamente.

─¿Sabes qué, Isabella? Tus padres deben estar esperándote, ya es muy tarde.

Y así como dijo esas palabras, salió casi corriendo del lugar, dejándome boquiabierta. ¡Era la segunda vez en el día que hacía lo mismo! Refunfuñando, tomé mi mochila y mi abrigo y salí de una jodida vez del colegio. Estaba verdaderamente frustrada; no había conseguido nada en el día de hoy, más que unas cuentas dudas y, suponía, unas cuentas mentiras por parte de Cullen. Traté de concentrarme en sus pensamientos, buscando algo que lo incriminara, pero sólo encontré palabras entrecortadas que pertenecían a, al parecer, algún himno de quién-sabe-de-qué-país.

─¡Ey, tranquila, Bellita-ovejita! La pobre puerta no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor ─dijo Emmet, recostado (o más bien, despatarrado) en el sillón, con el control en una mano y un bols de palomitas de maíz en la otra, mirando algún partido de la NBA─. Ven, cuéntale a tu hermano mayor qué te sucede ─apremió, haciéndome espacio a su lado.

Me acerqué a él lloriqueando y pataleando como una nena de cinco años. ¡Ey, tenía mis razones para estar así! ¡Edward-soy-un-sex-symbol-Cullen me había mentido! Vale, no era tan grave, pero en verdad que me molestaba tener que seguir compartiendo pensamientos con él cuando me evadía de todas las formas posibles. Era como en cuarto grado, cuando él me gustaba y lo perseguía por todos lados mientras Edward se escondía para huir de mí. Exactamente la misma escena. Bueno, no tan igual. ¡Aun así, llevábamos un día conviviendo mentalmente y él ya me mentía! Descarado infiel. De esa manera, no llegaríamos muy lejos en nuestra relación.

_¿Relación?... Alice, largo… no cambiar… enana manipuladora… odio la ropa de moda. _

Excelente, encima el puto enlace andaba cada vez peor.

─No te puedo contar, Emmet, lo siento. Sólo apapáchame ─pedí, tomando asiento a su lado y enterrando mi cara en su pecho, haciendo un puchero. ¿Quién diría que era tan cómodo? Ahora entiendo porque a Rose le gusta tomar dormir con él. ¡Sí, dormir, como no! Eww, no pienses en eso, Bella, no lo hagas.

Por primera vez en la vida, el oso no preguntó nada y se limitó a hacer lo que le pedí. O tal vez era porque estaba completamente absorto en el estúpido partido. De todas formas, en algún momento, me quedé dormida. Me desperté sobresaltada; era evidente que había soñado, pero no lograba recordar con qué o con quién había soñado. Me encogí de hombros; de seguro no era nada importante. Me incorporé del sofá y atajé el reloj para fijarme la hora: seis de la tarde. Wow, sí que había dormido mucho.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación cuando un sonido que provenía desde la puerta de entrada captó mi atención: alguien estaba tratando de abrirla. Tomé el bate de baseball que estaba al pie de la escalera rápidamente y me dirigí temblorosa hacia la puerta. Maldición, ¿dónde está Emmet cuando lo necesito? Estaba ya a unos centímetros del picaporte, cuando ésta se abrió de golpe, tirándome al piso.

─¡Sorpresa, familia, ya llegó por quién lloraban! ─gritó una voz demasiado familiar.

─¡Jacob! ─exclamé entusiasmada desde el suelo al reconocerlo.

Me tiré a sus brazos donde me recibió con una abrazo destructor de columna vertebral, pero poco importaba; hace muchísimo que no lo veía y en verdad lo extrañaba.

─ Mira cuanto haz crecido, Bells. Aunque no tanto como yo ─Se regodeó, estirándose cual alto era.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Como si alguna vez pudiera competir contra su metro noventa, siendo que yo mido nada más que un metro sesenta y cuatro. Estaba por contestarle con algún comentario sarcástico cuando una punzada extremadamente dolorosa hizo presencia en mi cabeza.

Lo siguiente que vi fue la oscuridad.

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _¡Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooli! Wow, son las 7:23 de las mañana acá en Agentina, y yo subiendo nuevo capítulo al noveno día. xD. ¡Yey! No, realmente no tengo mucho que decir. ¡Prepárense!, porque si pensaron que el hecho de que se lean las mentas iba a ser complicado, ni se imaginan lo que viene ahora. No, no traten de hacerlo porque no lo descubrirán. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? A Bella le gusta Eddie desde siempre, eh, claramente, lo podemos notar. xD. Bien, también llegó nuestro lobito, y hay un par de preguntas que tienen que tener muy presentes. _

_Eeeen fin, si les parece bueno o malo, ya saben a donde tienen que ir: al cuadrado grande que creará los muy ansiados y hermosos reviews que me harán tener dosis de alegría. _**_  
_**

_¡Gracias a **lis3011, Vale The Lamb, isabella-vulturi123, grisAliceCullenSwan, namy33, KaryBella13, Amy. Black. Cullen, yuli09, theparadise, isa28, Cherryland, Karen de Pattinson, Mary Cullen **y** Karina Masen **por sus dulces comentarios! Se pasaron, en serio, 3. También a los que agregaron a Favoritos y a Follows este fic, :D. _

_Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. _


	4. Cambio

**Twiligth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Cambio.**

* * *

**Bella Swan.**

* * *

Puse mi brazo sobre mi cara. Estúpida luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. ¿Por qué diablos Renée siempre me corría las cortinas? ¿Acaso no podía llamarme como la gente normal en vez de hacer que me quedara ciega? Madre desconsiderada. Así me quería y me demostraba su amor, así.

Un segundo. ¿Ya es de día? ¿Pero cuándo pasó eso? Si hace unos segundos yo estaba con Jake, en la sala y después… Oh, sí, ya recuerdo, me desmayé. Seguramente, Jacob debería haberme traído a mi cuarto. Genial, ni siquiera había podido cruzar dos palabras con él. Bueno, espero que no se haya marchado todavía. Vamos, Bella, a desperezarse y abrir los ojos y… y…. y… ¿Desde cuándo mi brazo es tan musculoso y tiene tanto bello? ¿Y desde cuándo es tan pálido? Me quedé observando el brazo extraño que tenía frente a mí. Bien, esto era extraño.

Puse el brazo desconocido a mi costado y mi incorporé. Ajá, sí, claro, ya veo. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE PASÓ A MI CUARTO?! ¿Dónde está mi silla? ¿Y mi escritorio? ¿Y mi armario? ¿Y mis posters de Princesas y los papacitos de Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner? ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁN TODAS MIS COSAS? Ok, respira, Bella, respira, no hay nada de qué alarmarse. ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! Oh, no, ¿y si me secuestraron y quieren robarme mi valioso Teddy, mi osito peluche, en el cual guardo mi diario? ¡Jamás se los entregaré, ¿escucharon secuestradores?!

Me levanté rápido de la cama desconocida donde me encontraba acostada decidida a buscar a Teddy y evitar que se lo llevaran, cuando me percaté de que el suelo me quedaba extrañamente más alejado de lo normal. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con dos grandes pies, unas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de chándal gris y con un pecho plano cubierto por una remera negra. Tanteé con mis manos el torso liso y musculoso con pánico. ¿¡QUÉ LES PASÓ A MIS POBRES PECHOS!? Está bien que la naturaleza me haya castigado con unos senos tan chiquitos, ¡pero esto ya era ridículo!

Indignada, me dirigí hacia la puerta que estaba frente a mí. Al abrirla me di cuenta que se trataba del baño. Suspiré y me encaminé al espejo lista para inspeccionar que tan mal estaba mi cabello; pero jamás esperé encontrarme con tal sorpresa: ahí, en el espejo, el rostro que se reflejaba no era el mío, sino el de Edward.

─¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Bajo ninguna puta manera! Toqué el rostro que no era mío, cerrando y abriendo los ojos para salir de esta pesadilla, pero nada pasaba, todo seguía igual. Todo seguía indicando que yo era Edward. Que yo estaba ATRAPADA en el cuerpo de Edward.

─¡Eddie! ¡Eddie, ¿qué pasó, por qué gritaste?! ¿Acaso encontraste una polera de la temporada pasada? ─Preguntó Alice, desde detrás de la puerta del baño, histérica.

Carajo, ¿y ahora qué le respondía? No podía decirle que era yo en el cuerpo de su hermano porque realmente eso sería demasiado extraño y todavía ni siquiera sabía si esto era una pesadilla o en serio estaba pasando.

─Eh… yo… vi una araña. ¡Sí, eso, vi una araña! No pasó nada, ya la maté ─Me excusé. Qué raro se oía tener la voz gruesa.

─¡¿Y por eso gritaste, imbécil?! Arg, ten hermanos para esto…

Escuché como se alejaba, mascullando quién-sabe-qué sobre los hermanos, y pude suspirar aliviada. O por lo menos por un rato. Bien, repasemos: estaba en mi casa; había tenido un día malo, declarándome inconscientemente a Edward; me había pinchado con esa vacuna horrible que casi me mata; Jacob había llegado y entonces me desmayé. Ajá, genial, ¿y en qué parte de todo eso había entrado el plan de "hagamos un infierno la vida de Bella transformándola en Edward"? Definitivamente, tengo que estar en un mundo paralelo. Vamos, por favor, esto que está pasando no es normal.

Y a todos esto, si yo estaba en este cuerpo, eso significaba que…

Mierda.

* * *

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

¡Pero qué día! Primero, Isabella y sus pensamientos raros; después, Ben y sus acosos justificados; luego, Alice y su drama por la reciente negativa a su extensión de la tarjeta de crédito. Y aparte estaba ese extraño enlace que nos unía a Swan y a mí, sin razón aparente. Vale, yo tenía una razón aparente, pero era demasiado cursi y estúpida como para pensarla siquiera. Me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesto a estudiar y no pensar más en el tema perturbador de leer mentes. Realmente, lo único que quería era dormir y dormir.

**¡Jacob, abrazo…! **

Estúpido enlace que cada vez anda peor. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar esto? ¿Era una prueba acaso? ¿Una jugada del destino por no haberle dado ni la hora cuando éramos pequeños? De todas formas, eso no cambiaba nada. Ella me había visto en la biblioteca con Ben, lástima que no fuera por la razón correcta, y ahora creía que era gay, cuando lo cierto es que estaba tratando de evitar que se enterara de... Suspiré. Si tan solo supiera que estoy enamorado desde hace cinco años de ella, ¿cambiaría algo? No lo creo, ni siquiera me ve como algo más que el hermano de Alice o el delegado del colegio que la castiga por cualquier cosa; y ahora que tengo la jodida posibilidad de romper con la barrera y decirle lo que siento, la desperdicio.

La imagen que se proyecta en mi mente me está sacando de quicio. ¿Quién mierda es ese negro indio con más músculos que cara que la está abrazando? ¡Jodido imbécil! ¡Suéltala! ¡Ey, te estoy hablando a ti, idiota! ¿Quién te creíste, chucho? ¡Emmet, haz algo, detenlo! ¡La sigue abrazando! Iba a seguir despotricando contra en imbécil cara de indio, cuando un dolor de cabeza me partió al medio y lo siguiente que vi fue la oscuridad.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero cuando desperté supe que algo no andaba bien.

─¡Bellita, a levantarse, es hora de ir al colegio!

Pestañeé varias veces, pensando que había oído mal y esa no era la voz de Emmet llamándome "Bellita". Abrí finalmente los ojos y los entrecerré para ver mejor en la oscuridad que cernía mi cuarto. ¿Quién diablos había osado cerrar mis cortinas? ¡¿Qué los letreros en la puerta no eran suficiente advertencia?! Seguro que era obra de Alice. Refunfuñando, me destapé y salí de la cama, pero cuando quise dar un paso, me llevé puesta la silla que estaba ahí. Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacía una silla ahí? Toqué el interruptor de la luz que no me era familiar y le apreté.

…

¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESTOY!? Observé mi alrededor con asombro. ¡Este cuarto era un desastre! Claramente, no era el mío ni por asomo. No recordaba haber tenido nunca posters de chicos con poca ropa y expresiones ridículas, mucho menos tener ropa interior de mujer con corazones o ratoncitos tirada por el piso, y ¿eso que colgaba en la puerta del armario era un pedazo de pizza? ¿¡Pero quién vivía en este sitio, la hermana gemela de Emmet!?

Oh, no. Oh, maldita sea, no. Corrí hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba frente a mí y entonces me vi: cabellara marrón larga; ojos chocolate; piel albina; petiza; cuerpo de chica. Síp, soy Isabella.

¡OH, POR MI MADRE, SOY ISABELLA! Ok, tranquilízate, Edward, no te alarmes, sólo estás metido en el cuerpo de la chica que amas, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? Nada, ¿cierto? ¡Por favor, qué estoy diciendo, todo hay de malo, TODO! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿O acaso me estoy volviendo loco? Sí, tal vez es eso. Quizá no estaba en el cuerpo de ella, sino que me estaba volviendo loco y creía estarlo. ¡Já! Por supuesto que eso era, ¿verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Joder, joder, joder.

─¡Bells, ¿ya estás despierta?! ─Escuché que preguntaba una voz masculina desconocida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No, realmente no quería estar despierto.

─S-sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién es? ─pregunté, haciendo que mi voz sonara innecesariamente más chillona de lo normal. Vaya que soy idiota.

─¿Cómo quién es? Vamos, Bells, deja de jugar y baja desayunar que se nos hace tarde ─apremió la misma voz, divertida.

Y ahora, más que nunca, me parecía mucho mejor cuando nos leíamos la mente.

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **_¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI! Vaya, realmente espero no haber tardado mucho. Aunque estoy segura que lo hice. __Hoy no tengo nada que decir. Sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado de este cortísimo capítulo pero que es el que marca nuestra nueva locura en la que los embarcaré a Eddie y Bella. :P._

_Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia o comentario que quieran hacer, es bienvenido. Incluso pueden darme ideas sobre lo que les gustaría leer en este fic o situaciones que les gustaría que incluyera. Lo que quieran, :D. Espero sus sexies comentarios, incluso si es para preguntarme qué me fumé al escribir esto. xD._

_¡Gracias infinitas a __**Guest, SolitariaCullen, viivii alice, lis3011, grisAliceCullenSwan, Amy. **__**Cullen. **__**Black, itzamara, Guest, imsrcc, Vale The Lamb, Guest, Karina Masen, yuli09, ichigoneeko, KaryBella13, isa28 **__por sus hermosos comentarios! Las adoro con todo el corazón, en serio, (L). Gracias también a los que pusieron en Favoritos y/o Follows la historia, :D._

_Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. _


	5. Cabos sueltos

**Twilight, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Cabos sueltos.**

* * *

**Bella Swan.**

* * *

Respira, Bella, respira…

No, esperen, un capítulo ya había empezado de esa manera. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué siempre que estoy al borde del colapso tengo que ponerme a respirar? Ah, sí, claro, la hiperventilación. Bueno, en cualquier caso, respirar no me ayudaba mucho con mi pequeño e insignificante problema: ¡ESTABA ATRAPADA EN EL CUERPO DE EDWARD CULLEN, POR LA JODIDA P…!

Un segundo. Estoy en el cuerpo de Cullen. Sí, ya sé que están pensado: "vale, Bella, esa parte ya la entendimos"; pero no, no es eso a lo que estoy apuntando, sino a otro mínimo e insignificante problema: ¡SOY UN JODIDO HOMBRE!

¿Ya captaron? Un-hombre. Con todo lo que esa palabra implica. Y sí, estoy hablando de ese… coso colgante extra que tienen los varones y que las mujeres tanto desea...eh, digo, conocemos. No, esperen, eso suena peor. Lo que quiero decir es que…

Al diablo, ya entendieron el punto.

Miré hacia abajo, repasando el vientre plano y las piernas cubiertas por el pantalón de pijama, sin detenerme a mirar cierta… parte. No, de ninguna manera. Y no, tampoco tenía curiosidad. No, para nada. Basta, Bella, deja de mirar. Suficiente. Que te detengas.

Ok, esto iba a ser complicado. Si fuera hombre, las cosas no serían tan dramáticas ni estaría sufriendo un colapso al pensar en cómo carajos haría para bañarme. O para ir al baño. O para cambiarme. Maldición, ¿por qué Edward no podía ser eunuco? O mejor, ¿por qué tenía que ser mujer? O aún mejor, ¿por qué Edward tenía que ser hombre? OH, mucho más mejor, ¿POR QUÉ NO PODÍA SEGUIR SIENDO ISABELLA SWAN Y ESTAR EN MI PROPIO CUERPO?

La vida me odiaba. Lo sabía.

La situación ya no podía empeorar. Vamos, ¿qué podía ser peor que esto? Era incluso peor que cuando Mufasa murió. O cuando la mamá de Bambi murió. O cuando a la mamá de Nemo se la comieron. O cuando a Cenicienta casi no pudo ir al baile porque le habían destrozado su vestido.

Ah, Cenicienta, cómo amo esa película. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué siempre alguien muere en las películas de Disney? Otro misterio para agregarle a mi libro.

─¡Eddie, tienes teléfono! ─Escuché gritar a Alice desde… alguna parte.

Salí cautelosamente, en puntillas de pie, de la habitación, observando a ambos lados. No recordaba haber estado nunca en esta parte de la casa de los Cullen. Bajé por las escaleras, comprobando que la habitación de Edward se encontraba en el tercer piso y como nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de subir hasta allí, puesto que la habitación de Alice se encuentra en el primero y los lugares como la sala, la cocina, el comedor, se encuentran en la primera planta, no tenía conocimiento de ello.

Era extraño, a decir verdad. Cómo era posible que yo, siendo la mejor amiga de la hermana de Cullen, nunca antes haya entablado más de tres frases cortas con él. Incontables veces fueron las que me quedé a dormir a la casa de ellos y, por ende, a cenar también, entonces ¿por qué no había entablado algún tipo de relación con Edward que no fuera puramente cortés? Vale, nos ignorábamos ─excepto cuando él me castigaba en el colegio, cumpliendo con sus tareas de delegado─, pero aun así.

¿Tal vez era el karma que actuaba contra mí y por eso estaba atrapada en su cuerpo? ¿Y si era Cupido tratando de unirnos? Oh, siempre supe que Cupido era un resentido con la vida y por eso nos castigaba a todos. Bueno, creo que yo también estaría resentida si mi ropa no consistiría en más que unos pañales. Apuesto a que era la broma preferido de todos. Pobre Cupido.

─¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía en pijamas, Eddie? ¡Ya son las siete y ni siquiera te has cambiado! ─Me regañó la duende, esperándome en el final de las escaleras, con el teléfono en la mano, tendiéndomelo.

─¿Y qué pasa con que sean las siete? ─pregunté extrañada, tomando el aparato de sus manos.

─¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Tenemos colegio, Eddie. Vamos, apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa ─apremió, desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

Ah, la escuela. ¡OH, NO, LA ESCUELA! Genial, más salsa para agregarle a los fideos. Ey, que buena comparación. ¡Já! Y el profesor de Literatura dijo que era mala para las metáforas. ¡Chúpate esa mandarina, viejo!

¿Por qué siempre me termino desviando del punto inicial?

─¿Hola?

─¿Isabella, eres tú? ─preguntaron del otro lado con voz que conocía desde hace diecisiete años: ¡la mía!

─Oh, por favor, dime que mi voz no se escucha así de horrible siempre ─rogué.

─¿Qué…? Concéntrate, Swan. Estamos en un grave problema, ¿lo sabías? ¡No hay tiempo para tonterías ahora! ─replicó mi voz, enojado. O enojada. No, enojado. ¿O enojada? ¡¿En cuál género debería hablar?!─. Tienes que venir para tu casa, ahora.

─¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Si aparezco con tu cuerpo en mi casa, sería demasiado raro, ¿no te parece? ─Ciertamente, no imaginaba al esbelto y apetecible cuerpo de Edward sentado en la silla de mi cocina, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

─No importa, idearemos algo o ya veré. Aparte, tampoco podemos presentarnos de esta manera en el colegio.

Suspiré profundo. Él tenía un punto.

─Bien, me desharé de Alice e iré para allá. Tú encárgate de Emmet.

Genial, el día recién comenzaba, y yo ya quería que terminara.

* * *

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

No, maldita sea, no. Seguí tanteando con mis manos el curvilíneo cuerpo, deteniéndome en la parte de mis pechos. Ey, no es que fuera un pervertido, pero…

De acuerdo, un poco pervertido quizá, pero sólo es para confirmar que no estoy en una pesadilla y que esto era real. Y con un demonio que era real.

Estúpido mundo. Estúpido día. Estúpido Emmet, que no tiene la culpa, pero aun así. Estúpidas revistas de moda que Alice, que me traumaron desde chiquito. Estúpidos mamá y papá por mentirme al decir que Santa Claus existía. Estúpido Ben, por sobornarme y yo por aceptar.

─Ey, Bells, al fin bajaste. Menos mal porque Emmet ya casi se devoró todo el desayuno, pero para tu suerte estoy yo y te guardé algo.

Observé al chico que INVADÍA la cocina de mi amad… Eh, digo, de Bella: alto, dientes blancos, tez morena, ojos oscuros, músculos exagerados, pelo largo y lacio color negro. Un indio subdesarrollado en pocas palabras. Para nada el tipo de hombre que le iba a Swan, para nada. Ella era delicada, pequeña y frágil; era obvio que tenía un ideal más acorde a ella, por ejemplo, por poner y nombrar uno, al pasar, sin compromisos, un tipo como yo sin duda le quedaría a Bella como anillo al dedo. No un indígena metrosexual con complejo de Mrs. Músculo.

─Gracias ─contesté escuetamente.

─¿Gracias? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi querida Bella? ─preguntó azorado, apuntándome con una espátula, la cual estaba usando para revolver los huevos de la sartén.

Empalidecí de repente.

─¿Có-cómo lo supiste? ─logré decir con miedo.

─¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa, Bells? Sólo era una broma. ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida ─señaló preocupado, acercándose a mí. Bueno, en realidad a Bella, aunque yo soy Bella ahora, así que técnicamente se acerca a mí, pero creyendo que soy Bella.

Mierda, ya me mareé.

─Estoy bien. No hagas bromas como esa ─mascullé, tomando asiento e inspeccionando el desayuno que estaba servido frente a mí.

─Vaya, parece que alguien se despertó de mal humor ─canturreó. Por supuesto, ¿quién puede estar de buen humor con tu presencia, indígena de cuarta?─. Yo sé que puede alegrarte, Bellita: un beso.

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el muy hijo de perra había aplastado sus labios contra los míos. ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?!

─Ew, búsquense un cuarto ─dijo la voz inconfundiblemente divertida de Emmet.

─Ay, sí, ahora te haces el exquisito ─respondió el… el… degenerado violador de labios, separándose de mí y riendo levemente.

Estaba en shock. Dos hombres me habían besado contra mi voluntad en menos de veinticuatro horas. Aunque uno no supiera que en verdad era yo.

¡Esperen un minuto!

El maldito chucho invasor de labios me había besado creyendo que era Bella, o sea que, en teoría, ¡había besado a Bella! Sólo que era yo en el cuerpo de Bella, porque en realidad Bella está en mi cuerpo, por lo que me besó a mí, pero en realidad…

Ay, ya, me mareé de nuevo. Debería dejar de mencionar tanto el nombre de Bella.

El punto era: ¿¡por qué diablos besaba a Bella como si tuviera el derecho!? OH, no, ¿y si era algo más que un conocido de ella? ¿Y si era el novio? No, no era posible, yo lo sabría; no por nada escuchaba a hurtadillas las conversaciones de Alice con Isabella. Y no, no lo hacía de chusma, sino que era puramente profesional. Sí, eso, profesional; tenía que cerciorarme de que no estuvieran en peligro, ¿quién sabe lo que hacían los jóvenes de ahora? Era por seguridad, sí señor.

Vale, también porque era un cotilla. ¡Pero eso no importaba!

El timbre de entrada sonó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

─¡Yo abróoooo! ─Se apresuró a decir Emmet, corriendo hacia la entrada. Un estruendo resonó, haciéndome sobresaltar─. Auch. Me caí ─Puse los ojos en blanco; debí suponerlo.

Comprobando que no había moros en la costa ─ni indios indeseables u osos descerebrados─, caminé velozmente hacia el teléfono y marqué a mi casa. Luego de varios tonos, que Alice atendiera y me hablara como por media hora sobre la blusa nueva que se había comprado y que tuviera que inventar una excusa creíble para que me pasara Belled ─sí, convine nuestros nombres. Ingenioso, ¿cierto? Yo soy Edwella, ¿a que no suena fabuloso?─, pude hablar con ella ─¿o conmigo?─ y acordamos que viniera para su/mi casa.

Este intercambio de cuerpos me va a traer serios problemas de personalidad. Gracias, jodida vida, pero ya con la bipolaridad me era suficiente.

─Bella, mira quién llegó a visitarnos ─Emmet con una sonrisa resplandeciente y acompañado de un niño que no tenía más de dos años.

─¡Mami! ─gritó el pequeño.

¡UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿Acaba de decir "mami"?!

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Notas de autora:** _¡Hoooooooooooli! Bien, bien, sé que van a querer matarme. xD. Y como lo sé, les digo que tienen la posibilidad de hacerme llegar su desconcierto/opinión/sugerencia/amenaza/conclusión con un hermoso review que no cuesta nada escribir y que lo pueden dejar en el cuadrado grande de acá abajo. :D. Sólo para hacerle saber a la autora lo loca que está o lo mucho que la odian, :P. _

_Oh, también, si quieren hacer algún aporte o leer algo que les gustaría, pueden hacerlo, :). _

_¡Gracias infinitas a **Amy. Cullen. Black, grisAliceCullenSwan, yuli09, Alexandra Stewart, imsrcc, Think life, lis3011, KaryBella13, Media Noche New, viivii alice, namy33, guest, Tellus **y** TatiiSwan **por sus hermosos reviews! ¡Las adoro! También gracias a todos los que incluyeron en sus favoritos o sus follows esta historia, :D. _

_OH, tengo un anuncio triste: mañana ya empiezo la facultad nuevamente, así que eso significa tardías actualizaciones (aún peor de lo que ya me tardo), espero me tengan paciencia, haré todo lo posible por no abandonarlas.  
_

_Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. _


End file.
